Ordon
Captain (by his fellow soldiers) Hero of Stone-in-the-Wood Spitter Slayer |personality = Stern, disciplined, heroic, stubborn, arrogant (formerly), selfless, fatherly, determined, protective, fierce |occupation = Captain of the Guards of the Crystal Castle |alignment = Neutral, later good |goal = To capture Rian and have him "cured" of his "illness" (formerly) To protect his son from SkekMal (failed; succeeded posthumously) |home = Stone-in-the-wood |family = Shoni (wife) Rian (son) |friends = Skeksis (formerly), Fara, Argot, urLii, Tavra, Kylan, Naia, Mira, Gurjin |enemies = SkakMal, Skeksis |fate = Killed and eaten alive by Gobbles in a failed attempt to save Rian from SkekMal |comics = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance|puppeteer = Dave Chapman|affiliations = Stonewood Clan|pets = His landstrider (deceased) |possessions=Dual Glaive (formerly)|love interests = Shoni (wife)|likes = Returning home, Shoni, the battlefield|dislikes = His son being falsely accused, the Skeksis' treachery, Rian in danger}}Ordon was a recurring character in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance and the main protagonist of "The Quest for the Dual Glaive" arc in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance comic books He is a member of the Stonewood Clan, Rian's father and voiced by Mark Strong. Background Personality Selfless, fatherly and caring, Ordon was a strict Captain, expressing he wanted his soldiers to be disciplined and bound to their duties. He even expected this from his own son, Rian, whom he mostly saw as a soldier rather than a son. Rian admitted his gather was not always the fatherly type. His strict personality is what led father and son to both have a strained relationship. He deemed his son and his lover Mira as immature and Rian unfit to lead and probably expected more from Rian that Ordon's other men. Before the series, Shoni sees how dutiful Ordon is to his job on the battlefield and wished he could find any other role than a soldier. However, Ordon really wanted what was best for his family. He went on the battlefields to protect Shoni and he pleaded for mercy to the Skeksis emperor, SkekSo, falsely believing Rian was not in his wrong mind. There was a softer side to Ordon, as he loved his family and willing to protect them at all cost. Though he loved his wife and son he was blind to the fact that there was more to him then a soldier and Ordon was slightly insensitive to their feelings. Near the end of his life, Ordon was willing to the take the risk of dreamfasting with Rian. Upon realizing that his son was correct and that the Skeksis were the ones responsible, father and son reconciled with each other. Later, Ordon, who was always protective of Rian, tackled SkekMal into a patch of Gobbles and told his son to be brave in his final moments. Though his sacrifice was nearly in vain because SkekMal survived and kidnapped Rian, he was ultimately saved and Ordon's memory was honored by Rian and his friends, especially Gurjin who said he was a good captain. 'Appearances ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' Ordon was the father of Rian and husband of Shoni, whom he loved dearly. However, Shoni disliked her husband being away on the battlefield. No matter how much he tried, Ordon found it hard to be away from combat due to his nneed to protect Shoni. One day, Ordon was given the chance to become the Captain of the Guard, having been approached by SkekVar, but Ordon declined. He was entrusted the Dual Glaive by Maudra Argot, which held the missing shard of the Dark Crystal. Finally winning the first battle of Stone-in-the-Wood, Ordon split the Glaive in half and entrusted the other half to Maudra Argot. He was titled as "Ordon the Spitter Slayer" and labelled a war hero. He accepted SkekVar's offer to becoming the Captain of a Guard. Soon, Ordon's wife gave birth to Rian. Shoni, hoped that Ordon would fit the role of father for their son, who would be one of the reasons Ordon would stay from the battlefield. ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance ''(comic) Search for the Dual Glaive In the prequel comics, Ordon appears as the main protagonist of the "Search for the Dual Glaive" Arc, where he is unknowingly accompanied by Princess Fara in search of the Dual Glaive that is supposedly hidden in the caves of Grot. Gallery Ordon 2.jpg Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Gelflings Category:Humanoids Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters introduced in 2019 Category:Aliens Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Spouses